The Assassin's Elegy
by Zenkx
Summary: 2nd Part of my Assassin's Creed/ Mass Effect Crossover series. Thane Krios has retired from the life of being an assassin. But the battles never seemed to end. (ThanexOC) Rated M for violence and mature language.
1. Chapter 1

The girl watched from the shadows as the man sat beside the drell, talking. The drell had his hands on his chin, looking peaceful as they talked.

She smiled to herself. The drell named Thane Krios used to be one of the best assassins in the galaxy. But because of the disease he had, known as Kepral's Syndrome, he had decided to make the best of what's left of his life. She had watched him as he reconnected with his son, Kolyat, in the Citadel. Walking around with him, talking with him and laughing with him. Though Thane now resided at Huerta Memorial Hospital, he had privilege from the management to go around, as long as he returned in time for his medications.

The woman had been watching over Thane ever since he had decided to live in the hospital. She had not shown herself to him, but she feels like he knows she was there, lingering in the shadows. He would stop whatever he was doing and smell the air, taking in a deep breath that his lungs could allow, and he would smile.

She watched as the man finally left, heading towards the Intensive Care Unit, leaving the drell to sit on the chair, watching the windows. She slowly made her way to the chair the man had abandoned, and she stood in front of the drell, invisible.

The drell's attention perked, and he smelled the air again, before smiling. "Shiro." He whispered, the name like a caress on his lips, "I have been waiting for you to show yourself to me."

The girl smiled, before pressing a button on her OmniTool, and her cloak deactivated, making herself appear in front of the drell. Thane looked up and smiled at her, before reaching out his hand and grasping hers. She settled down on the chair beside him.

"I would know your scent anywhere, Shiro." Thane said, his thumb caressing the back of her hand, "My lungs may be ill, but my nose is perfectly fine. You have been watching over me like an invisible angel, haven't you?"

"A friend of mine named Kasumi Goto has upgraded my cloak and suit." Shiro said, "She has programmed it to become invisible, which is useful for my Order."

Thane chuckled, "And yet the scent of flowers still trail around you. Someday, someone is going to notice that and get to you. Do you still light your incense?"

"Always." She said, "Before, I used it for my prayers on my mission. And now… now I use them when I pray for you."

"It has been a year since I last saw you in Illium. And yet you followed me." Thane said, "How is your Order?"

"Our Order is doing well, though we have decided to do something different than kill Templars. We have been gathering intelligence for the Shadow Broker since the Reapers have come. Our intel has been valuable for those who needed it." She giggled, "My blade longs for battle, but I am quite happy doing this. I know that whatever little I can do can help save lives."

Thane nodded, "That is true."

Shiro was silent for a while, "Was that Commander Shepard?"

"Yes." Thane said, "He was visiting a soldier of his that got injured during a fight against Cerberus. A young woman known as Ashley Williams. He invited me to come back to the Normandy, but I refused. I am not the strong assassin drell I used to be. He needs everyone to be at their peak condition." He looked at her, "Why don't you join up with him? Since I had retired, you are probably the best assassin in the galaxy now."

"Assassins are not really needed now because of the Reapers. Shepard needs soldiers, those who are willing to fight in the front lines, not those who stalk the shadows." Shiro said.

Thane nodded again, and he looked at her. He pulled at her hand, and she stood, sitting right beside him on the chair he was occupying. He wrapped his arms around her as he watched the window.

"I am at the end of my life." Thane said, "I've grown weary of the wars, the battles. I want to just rest now, holding you. And being with Kolyat."

She reached up and stroked his hand in his embrace. As he breathed behind her, she felt her eyes water. She dropped her head to hide it from him, but he noticed it, and he lifted her chin to look at her. "Why do you cry, siha?"

"Because you are about to go where I can't follow." She said, "I don't know when, but when I think about it, I…"

But Thane stopped her with a gentle kiss, touching her face lovingly. "Our mission in Omega and Shepard's suicide mission had taught me that every moment is important. And you told me that as long as I draw breath, I can make a difference. I have done everything that I could for Kolyat, and for the galaxy. I wish I could fight in this war as well, but I know for a fact that Shepard will be the one to do that for me now. My life was spent well, Siha, believe me. If Kalahira does take me, I will have no regrets, and I know that she put me in a good place."

She nodded, "I know, Thane… it's just… I'm afraid."

"There is nothing for you to be afraid of, Siha." Thane said, "You… are the most amazingly brave woman I have ever met. If I go to the sea, I know that you will live your life well. And when it has ended, when your grand adventure comes to a close, I will be waiting for you at the shore."

Shiro nodded again, and reached up to kiss Thane again, and he pulled her to his lap to wrap his arms around her as she kissed him passionately. She stroked the red sensitive scales on his chin and cheeks, and he grasps and kneads the firm muscles of her back, down to her thigh. He breaks from her a little, their foreheads touching, as he wiped a falling tear from her eye.

"Siha… I…" Thane started, "I am not as fit as I used to be. My body often suffers from lack of oxygen. But… even after a year, I still want you. I still yearn for you." He stopped as he brought her eyes to his gaze, "I still love you."

Tears formed again on Shiro's eyes as she hugged Thane, "I love you too, Thane." She closed her eyes and kissed his temple, before kissing his lips again.

Thane chuckled, "We are making quite a spectacle here. Come, I have place we can go to where we can be alone."

They stood up and Thane took her hand, dragging her out the door of the hospital, smiling at a nurse who looks at them, as if scandalized. Luckily for Thane, he still had the apartment not far from Kolyat. His son would be busy at work, and he knows he would be busy for at least five hours. But he knew it was enough.

Enough to spend a little time with his love.


	2. Chapter 2

Shiro lay beside him, her hair fanning down her back, her hand on his bare chest. She had her eyes closed, listening to his heart and lungs, hearing his heartbeat slowly calm down. He had his arm around her, his hand stroking the bare skin on her lower back, their legs tangled in the sheets of Thane's bed. He had taken a strand of her hair to his fingers, twirling it around, marveling at its softness.

She sighed contentedly, "If this is what I'll get when I retire from being an assassin, I would be fine with it."

Thane chuckled, "Siha, you cannot retire. Once I am… gone, the galaxy will still need you."

She looked up at him, leaning her head on her hand, "You've kept calling me Siha, Thane. What does it mean?"

"One of the warrior-angels of the goddess Arashu." Thane said, "Fierce in wrath. A tenacious protector… like you."

Shiro's eyes watered a little and she kissed him. "Thank you, Thane."

He smiled her, "Would you hear my confession, Siha?"

She nodded and he shifted to his side so that their faces were close, and Thane laid a hand on her shoulder, "When you… when I thought you had died during that explosion on Omega, I wanted to go with you. It was that reason that I accepted the Dantius commission and Shepard's suicide mission. When I received your gift, I wanted to leave and find you, but that would be wrong of me. The galaxy was in danger, and Shepard sought me to ask for my help." He raised a hand and trailed his fingers down the side of her face, "But… you were the reason I fought hard to live, Siha. If it were not for you, I would've never lived past the Omega 4 Relay."

"I was married once. I was on a mission to assassinate someone, but a woman had seen my targeting laser, and blocked my shot. I thought she was the goddess Arashu herself, staring me down through my scope. I had to meet her, and I asked for her forgiveness. Soon enough, we learned to love each other. We were married and had a son, and the species that trained me… the hanar, let me leave their service to raise a family. The hanar had been training me since I was 6, but they know the value of loved ones. But I had no other skills to earn for my family, so I freelanced. But while I was away, batarian mercenaries came for my wife. I had killed their leader, and they exacted their revenge on her, instead of me, because they were afraid. Kolyat was lucky enough to survive the slaughter because he was at school."

"I left Kolyat with Irikah's sisters, and I went after the batarians who killed her. I made sure they suffered, and lingered, until they were practically begging for death. When I was done, I did not return to Kolyat. I went back to being an assassin, to save money for him when he has grown. When I joined Shepard, I received a report that Kolyat was hired to assassinate someone. Shepard and I stopped him before he did. And since then, I have been doing what I can to reconnect with him. I am fortunate that I had done so. If I had not saved him… you will be the only one mourning me."

Shiro touched his face, "Thank you… for telling me."

Thane took her hand and kissed her palm, "I am telling you this not because I want you to pity me, but because I want you to know me. A year ago, you told me that we are both assassins, and that we do not need to know each other's information. Well, I am not an assassin now." He ran his hand down her cheek again, drawing it down to her neck, down to her shoulder and her side, before resting at her hip.

Shiro shivered at his touch, "And I suppose you'd want to learn more about me. I am still an assassin, you know."

Thane smirked, "You are not wearing your Order's robes now, aren't you?"

She laughed, "No. No, I'm not."

"Then you are not an assassin… for tonight, at least." Thane said and he kissed her forehead, "Tonight, you are my Siha. My love. The woman I want to know more of."

She nodded, "I was… born on Earth, thirty two years ago." She started, "My family… they were poor. I had no other siblings, but we still had a rough time earning money for our needs. It was tough, but I got through it."

"But when I was seven, batarian mercenaries came to my village, promising jobs and pay that was so amazing, my parents agreed instantly. They included me, despite of my decision. As it turned out, they were slave traders. All of us were sold, and we parted ways. I have not seen my parents since then."

Shiro lowered her gaze down to his chest, and Thane saw tears coming down her eyes. He took her hand and squeezed it, the simple touch making her brave. "I was sold to a brothel, in an old area in Omega. I was… just a child. It hurt so much. I knew it was wrong, but every time I resisted, they would hurt me, over and over again. I wanted to die so many times. But I couldn't. I wanted… revenge. I wanted to kill those men who had hurt me… a child who was supposed to be enjoying her youth."

"I soon found out that I will be used by the leader of the slave traders, and I made sure I prepared. I hid a knife under my clothes, and when I got to the leader's room, I stabbed him and slit his throat. It was my anger that urged me to kill him, but when I had done it… I cried. I was crying when a man came in and found me."

"The leader turned out to be a henchman for the Templars, and that the Master Teacher of the Assassin's Guild had come to kill him. He found me soaked in the leader's blood, crying, but when I saw him, I acted defensively and almost stabbed him. He was astounded by the speed of my reaction, and then, when I told him my story, he felt pity for me and he took me under his wing. From then on, he had become my father and he had trained me to be one of his top assassins. And now, here I am."

Thane ran a hand through her hair, "Such a sad story, Siha…"

But she shook her head, "No, it's not. I… think I was born to do this. I've always hated injustice, always hated people who use their power to control other species. I was able to travel to other worlds, meet different people. If I had not been in the assassins, I would never have done so much good, and discovered so many things." She smiled and pressed herself up to Thane, before kissing him gently, "I would never have fallen in love."

Thane embraced her and kissed her passionately, pushing her down the bed again, his arms around her body. Shiro reacted the same, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. But he broke off and stared into her eyes, their noses touching. "There is one thing you still haven't told me, Siha."

She looked confused as she stared up at him.

"You already know my name. But… I still don't know yours." Thane said, smiling down at her.

Shiro laughed, "My name is… Tenshi Seishiro." She felt her face flush, "Tenshi means 'angel'."

Thane chuckled at this, "An appropriate name for my Siha."


	3. Chapter 3

Hidden by her cloak, Shiro stayed with Thane. She started staying at Huerta Memorial when Kolyat was at work, and she entertained him by reading to him, and helping him exercise. At times, she would walk with him around the Presidium, talking about things about their past, among other things. Thane did not seem to mind that nobody can seem to see her, in fact, knowing her profession, it was alright with him. He knew he couldn't risk letting the public see her in the open, and he was content to just hearing her beside him, his hand clasping hers. At night, Shiro would lay beside Thane on his hospital bed, massaging his back when he coughed from his Kepral's.

But one day as they slept, Shiro was awoken by her OmniTool. Thane woke up as well, and watched her as she stood beside his bedroom window. She pressed a button on her ear, "I am here."

"Shiro, I know you're at the Hospital." She blinked when she recognized the voice. It was her teacher. "I've seen you taking care of the drell admitted there. I have no qualms with that, but I need you two to get out of there."

Shiro blinked in shock, and from her look, Thane stood up and went beside her. "What is going on?"

"The Human Councilor, Udina, has gone rouge." Her Teacher said, "He is not a Templar, but he has allied himself with Cerberus to take over the Citadel. He has ordered Cerberus to arrest the Councilors, because they were denying any efforts to assist the war on Earth. He has grown desperate, Shiro, that he had come to an agreement with Cerberus. But we have intercepted an intel that Cerberus is to kill anyone who opposes Udina's orders. Be wary. They are on their way now…"

The teacher has barely stopped speaking when an explosion rocked the Hospital, almost knocking both Thane and Shiro. She looked down at the window, only to see Cerberus operatives were on their way to the Hospital. She looked at Thane, who nodded. "They are here now. They're raiding the hospital. Call everyone and…"

But Shiro's communicator shut off suddenly, and Thane ran over a console to try and reach C-Sec. But no one was answering.

"They must've disabled communications." Thane said as he straightened, "We must find help."

"We must leave first." Shiro said, putting on her cloak and lacing her gauntlet, "We must tell the personnel to hide their patients. The innocents must be protected."

He nodded, "I will try to contact Shepard. If there is anyone who can help, he would."

The two of them left the room and Shiro synced her OmniTool to Thane's, "We must maintain our communications. You should head over the Presidium. See if you can contact Shepard from there."

Thane nodded again, and he looked up to see that a dark-haired human wearing Alliance armor was leaving the Hospital. He recognized her immediately, "Williams!"

Ashley Williams stopped, and saw Thane. "You were Shepard's ally." She said as he came near. "I couldn't contact him. Damned Cerberus disabled communication. But I have to go."

"I am on my way to the Presidium to see if I can contact him. Where are you headed?" Thane said.

"I have to protect the Councilors." Ashley said, "Try to contact the Normandy using the emergency channels. I just hope they can find it. I have to go!"

The human ran off towards the exit, and Thane and Shiro looked at each other. There was a loud bang, and the doors of the hospital opened, and two Cerberus soldiers came forward.

The two of them charged, evading their shots. Thane punched the soldier with his fist, before snapping his neck, and Shiro flipped, jumping through the air. She landed on the soldier, embedding her Hidden Blade to the soldier's neck, killing him instantly.

Thane took the soldier's pistol, while Shiro took an assault rifle. "I will stay here and defend these people. Thane, you have to go and rouse Shepard."

He nodded, and pulled her to him, kissing her passionately, before letting go. "Be careful, Siha. I love you."

"I love you too, Thane." Shiro said, touching his lips, "Come back to me, no matter what."

Thane nodded, and ran toward the exits. Shiro removed her hood, and addressed the staff. "Everybody! Listen!" And the hospital staff looked at her, "The patients must be hidden in the rooms! Those who are able and can bear arms, stand by me here on this position!" She flipped a couple of gurneys to serve as a shield and hunched down. She looked around her to see that three turians, a krogan and a couple of salarians had pistols and were now ready to attack. The nurses and the doctors had ushered the patients into the rooms and locked them.

She looked at the turian beside her, "What is your name, turian?"

"Zeek Khalid, ma'am." The turian said, "I'm with C-Sec, but I was here because I was visiting a friend."

"See if there is anyone from C-Sec you could contact, and spread the word to defend the hospital on the other floors as well." Shiro said as the doors opened again, and more Cerberus soldiers entered. Shiro, Zeek and the others took aim and shot at them. When they were dead, the krogan hurried over to the bodies to gather supplies.

"This hospital must not be infiltrated. They know that medicines are available here. If they get our supplies, many would die. We must defend it."

"Father! Father, where are you?!"

Shiro stood up from her cover and saw a blue-green drell standing by the entrance, and her companions raised their weapons, "Hold your fire! Hold your fire!"

The others lowered their weapons and Shiro came forward. "Kolyat Krios."

The drell looked at her in shock, "You know me?"

She nodded, "My name is Shiro. I have been your father's… companion here in Huerta."

Kolyat nodded, "His… lover. My father told me about you several times." Shiro's face flushed, "Thank you… for taking care of my father when I am away. He has been healthier and happier since you have come. He… had not taken a new companion since my mother died. I know he loves you."

Shiro nodded, "Your father headed for the Presidium to try and contact Commander Shepard. C-Sec Headquarters seem to have been compromised."

He nodded, "What can I do to help?"

"I will follow your father." She said, as she gave her rifle to him, "Stay here and protect the others. Zeek!" The turian she called came over, "Take over here, I must go to C-Sec headquarters."

The turian nodded, "I was able to contact C-Sec headquarters. Captain Bailey was able to answer. He said that Commander Shepard just saved him, and they're headed to find the salarian councilor at the executor's office at C-Sec."

"Then that is where I'll go." She said, "Hold this position, and kill any Cerberus soldiers to get in here. I'll be right back."

Kolyat and Zeek nodded, and they hunkered down the overturned gurneys. Shiro ran out towards the exit, turning on her cloak.

As she got out the door though, a group of Cerberus soldiers came forward. She hunched quietly, hoping her cloak holds as they moved past her. As soon as they did, she drew out her Hidden Blade and OmniBlade, and she attacked. She stabbed two soldiers at the neck, and then snapped the neck of the other soldier. When she was done, she jumped, using the ventilation system to get quicker access to C-Sec.

"Siha! Are you there?" Thane's voice sounded on her ear, "Where are you now?"

"I'm on the ventilation shafts, Thane. It's a much faster route to C-Sec." She said.

"I am on my way there too. Shepard has told me to find the salarian councilor." He coughed a little bit, "I'm running, and breathing is difficult, but I have to get there."

"Kolyat is in Huerta Memorial. He was looking for you, but I convinced him to stay and help there instead. He has plenty of companions, so I am sure he is safe. If you're having a hard time breathing, you shouldn't push yourself. You have to be careful, Thane." She said as she continued to walk, slightly bent because of the tight fit of the ventilation.

"I will be fine, Siha. We have to make sure that the Councilors are safe." He was quiet for a while, "I see Shepard and his companions… no!"

"Thane!"

But their communication was cut off when Shiro heard firing. She quickened her movement and was finally able to reach C-Sec.

She was at the upper floor, and looking down, she saw Shepard and two of his companions… an asari and a turian. They were protecting the salarian councilor, while Thane battled an unknown assailant. He was human, wearing a suit of back and silver, with a strange visor on his head. Shiro watched as Thane battled the human, kicking him on the leg and the face, before he unleashed his biotics and flung the human away. He picked up his pistol and reloaded.

But the human stood up, and took what looked like a sword, bending over to charge. Thane shot at him as he ran, charging at the human.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion. As Thane jumped, almost hitting the human with a punch, but the human deflected the attack… and embedded his sword to the hilt through his abdomen.

Shiro's breath stopped, and she felt dizzy, as the human sheathed his sword and ran, with Shepard trailing after him. His two companions went over to Thane, but the drell shrugged them off, stood, and followed Shepard, his hand on his abdomen. Shiro ran down the stairs behind them.

The assailant had fled to an awaiting shuttle, and Shepard kept shooting at it. Thane leaned against the wall and tried to shoot, but the shuttle had already left. Shiro heard Thane say, "I have time. Catch him."

Shepard nodded, and she heard him talk to C-Sec about getting Thane some medical attention. She headed over to Thane as Shepard and his companions entered another shuttle and followed after the assassin.

Shiro decloaked and bent over Thane, who was bleeding heavily. "Thane!" She cried, as she placed her hands on his wounds and tried to stop the bleeding.

"Siha…" Thane whispered as he saw her, "Forgive me."

"Thane…" Tears started falling from Shiro's eyes, "Just hang on. We'll get you to Huerta. Kolyat is waiting for you there. You have to hang on."

Thane nodded, still gasping for breath as he leaned over to Shiro. She held him close as she cried, praying earnestly for help to arrive.


	4. Chapter 4

Shiro and Kolyat sat down by the room, waiting. Help finally came for Thane, and they immediately took him to Huerta Memorial. She had seen the panic in Kolyat's face when he saw his father on the gurney, and went inside the room to donate blood for him. When he exited the room, he had turned to her for an explanation.

As the doctors operated on Thane, Shiro told what him of what she had seen. Kolyat was mostly quiet during her story. And when she was done, he merely leaned his head on his hands. He hadn't spoken since then.

Shiro watched Thane's son, but soon she couldn't help herself. "Kolyat… I am sorry." She said, "I shouldn't have left your father to go alone…"

But the young drell shook his head, "No. You shouldn't be sorry." He looked up at her with sadness in his eyes, "You were right. A lot of Cerberus soldiers tried to get into the hospital to steal supplies. If you hadn't taken charge of the situation, many innocents would have died. As for my father, he was always doing what he thought needed done. When Shepard called him, he had to obey. They were close friends."

"Your father was so brave… to take on that assassin alone." Shiro said, "He fought so valiantly."

Kolyat nodded, "Even though my father was an assassin, he always had good principles. It was wrong of me to hate him when I was younger. I am happy we were able to reconnect now… even though we had very little time." He straightened up a bit, "When we would talk, he always told me about how to prepare to for the future… that he had saved enough to keep me comfortable when he was gone." He shook his head, "I just… never thought it would be like this."

Shiro took the boy's hand, and he grasped it. He looked at her again, "My father… said he loved you dearly. And that I should accept you, even though you were an assassin like him. He told me about how you saved him. I owe you and Commander Shepard a lot. If it weren't for you two, I would have never seen my father again."

She smiled, but she suddenly stood up when the doctor came out of Thane's room. Kolyat faced the doctor, "How is he?"

But the doctor merely sighed, and Shiro felt her chest tighten. "Your father… accepted the blood you donated, but… he is in his final stages of Kepral's Syndrome. I'm sorry. The best we can do is to make him comfortable. He is awake and asking for you. But it… will be soon."

Shiro's eyes watered with tears, and she turned away from Kolyat, stifling her sobs in her hand. The boy placed a hand on her shoulder as the doctor walked away. She nodded, drying her tears with her eyes.

When they entered the room, Thane was lying down on the bed, his hands on his abdomen. The Medi-Gel had sealed his wound, but he was gasping for air. He turned to look at them, an oxygen mask covering his face.

"Please… take it off." Thane said, pointing at the mask. Shiro came forward and removed it, before standing at Thane's left side of the bed. Kolyat bent his head, and started praying for his father.

He smiled at her sadly, "Forgive me, Siha. It seems that I have picked a bad time to leave."

Shiro smiled sadly in return, her tears falling down her eyes, "Terminally ill and yet you caused an assassin to run? You could never disappoint me, Thane."

He chuckled, but broke off into a fit of coughing, and Shiro took his hand and grasped it tight, as if lending her own strength for his pain. He stopped coughing for a bit, "Siha… please… stay with me."

She nodded, and carefully lay down on her side beside him, her right arm holding his head, her left on his heart. He took her left hand and held it as he tried to breathe deeply.

He looked at her smiling, " 'I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where…' " Thane quoted, and Shiro laughed a little, before starting to sob. He continued, " 'I love you straightforwardly, without complexities or pride; so I love you because I know no other way than this: where I does not exist, nor you, so close that your hand on my chest is my hand, so close that your eyes close as I fall asleep…'"

She bent down and kissed him gently, her own lips kissing her back. "I'll always love you, Thane."

Thane smiled, and Shiro heard voices outside the door, "Commander Shepard is here. He wants to visit you." She looked down at him, "I will be invisible, but I will remain beside you, Thane."

He nodded, and then looked at Kolyat. "My son, do not tell Shepard of Shiro. He must never know about her or her Order."

"Of course, father." Kolyat nodded, and Shiro turned on her cloak, still lying beside Thane. He still had her hand in his, and Shiro kissed the frills that would have been his ear, and said, "You were so brave, Thane."

Thane smiled, and Commander Shepard entered the room. Kolyat saw him, "Commander Shepard." He said, "My father mentioned you are no longer incarcerated. I do not know if you remember me. I'm Kolyat Krios. I came to donate blood and… well…"

He indicated behind him to show him Thane, who, unknown to him was enjoying the small kisses Shiro was giving him on his temple. "He asked me to remove his oxygen mask so… he would be comfortable. I don't think it will be very long."

Shepard nodded, "Your father helped me save a lot of lives. I'd like to be here."

Kolyat nodded, "Of course." And he stood aside to allow the Commander to speak with his father.

"Commander..." Thane said, clearing his throat, and Shiro squeezed his hand, "I don't think I'll be joining you again."

"You've done more than enough, Thane." Shepard said, looking sadly at his friend.

"That assassin should be embarrassed." Thane said, a small smile playing at his lips, "A terminally ill drell managed to stop him from reaching his target." Beside him, he felt Shiro shake with silent laughter. "I bet he is." She whispered, kissing his temple again.

Shepard smiled a little, "I'll pass the word along."

Thane was silent for a while, before saying "There is something I must do before it gets worse… I must…" And he coughed again. Shiro laid a warm hand on his chest, as his cough racked his body. When the pain passed, he lay back down, into Shiro's arm.

"Kalahira, mistress of inscrutable depths, I ask forgiveness." Thane prayed, "Kalahira, whose waves wear down stone and sand…" But his prayer stopped when pain racked him again, causing him in to cough violently, and Shiro held his hand and smoothed her palm on his forehead to comfort him.

Kolyat bent his head and put his hands together in prayer, "Kalahira, wash the sins from this one, and set him on the distant shore of the infinite spirit…"

Thane's coughing settled a bit, but it had drained his energy. He looked at his son proudly, "Kolyat, you speak as the priests do. You have been spending time with them."

Kolyat nodded, and walked towards Shepard. "I… brought a prayer book. Commander, would you care to join me?"

Shepard nodded, and Shiro whispered in Thane's ear, "I will join as well."

"Kalahira, this one's heart is pure, but beset with wickedness and contention." Kolyat started, and he turned to booklet to Shepard, who peeked beside him to read the text. Beside him, Shiro whispered the prayer to his ear, her breath tickling him a little.

"Guide this one to where the traveler never tires, the lover never leaves… the hungry never starve." Shepard said, looking over to Thane, and Shiro said the same verse again, her tears falling from her eyes and landing on his head. Thane grasped her hand tighter.

"Guide this one, Kalahira, and he will be a companion to you as he was to me." Shepard continued.

"Guide this one, Kalahira, and she will be a companion to you as she was to me." Shiro whispered in his ear, and she immediately understood. "Thane…"

Thane turned his head towards her, his breath shallow, looking at her eyes even though he cannot see her. "That is my wish for you, Siha." He whispered, his voice barely audible. "I will… meet you… across the sea…"

The last of Thane Krios' breath came out as a small whisper in the wind, and yet, Shiro heard it. She bent her head and kissed his still lips, as Shepard looked at Thane. He came forward and closed the drell's eyes, and Shiro made sure not to touch the Commander so he wouldn't know she was there. He then stood back.

"Kolyat…" Shepard said, "There's something I don't understand. His last moments were those of a hero. Why pray for salvation?"

Kolyat looked at the commander, "The prayer was not for him, Commander. He already asked forgiveness for the lives he has taken. His wish was for you."

Shepard blinked in surprise before turning to Thane's body. "Goodbye, Thane. You won't be alone long."

The two of them stood for a while, watching him, before Shepard stepped out of the room, followed by Kolyat, who will be preparing his father's funeral arrangements.

As soon as they were gone, a sob ripped through Shiro's body, and she cried her heart out, embracing the body of the drell that had gone. When the last of her tears had left her, and her sobs calmed down into small hiccups, she kissed his forehead one last time, before whispering, "I'll see you again soon, Thane. Wait for me by the shore."


	5. Chapter 5

"Ms. Shiro? I know you're there. I can see the plate with incense."

Shiro looked to the left to see Kolyat, standing by the windows of the Presidium, calling her through her earpiece. She herself was standing on the top of the Presidium, with the pool a long way down below her. She was invisible, as C-Sec does not allow anyone to be there. But she lit up an incense stick for Thane.

"Yes. I am here." Shiro said, and pressed a switch on her OmniTool, causing her to reappear, and Kolyat saw her. She nodded and turned on the cloak again, "I have to be invisible so I can come up here and not be disturbed. How were you able to contact me?"

"Your channel was the last my father saved in his communicator. I knew it was you." Kolyat said, "My father used to light the same incense sticks in his room when he was in Huerta. They wanted him to stop, but he told them it helps his disease because it calms him. I should have known they came from you."

"Yes, I gave it to him. But it was a long time ago. I would've thought that he would run out of it and never get anymore." Shiro said.

"One of his contacts, Mouse, acquired it for him. He had been ordering them from him whenever he would run out. He told me once that the scent reminded him of you."

She chuckled, "Yes, the scent always did cling to me. That was how he knew that I was around even if I was invisible. Anyway, why did you call me, Kolyat?"

"The salarian councilor has asked that I conduct a small memorial for my father." Kolyat said, "I did not know any place where I should hold it, so I asked Commander Shepard. He agreed to hold it in his apartment in the Tiberius Towers in the Sunset Strip. He had assembled some of my father's old crewmates that wanted to attend. The Councilor will be there was well. Would you like to come?"

"No, I do not think so, Kolyat." She said, still gazing at the skycars passing above her, "Our memories of your father are different. They can recollect in their own way, and I shall in mine. Also, even if I am cloaked, I do not wish to be seen or felt by Shepard. Thank you for inviting me. But…" She paused as she looked around her, "This… this is my memorial to him."

"I understand." Kolyat said. "Also, my father had a letter he made for you, during the time he was with me in Huerta. He wasn't able to send it. I'll be sending it to your extranet address. I hope it would help, more than it hurt."

"Thank you, Kolyat."

"Where will you be going now, Ms. Shiro?"

Shiro laughed, "I cannot tell you, Kolyat. You must remember that I am an assassin." She said, "But I will be around, watching. There is a war against the Reapers coming on, and I am hoping to help in the efforts. I have heard from our leaders that we might assist in the battle for Earth. Perhaps once I've confirmed that rumor, I shall contact you."

"I see." Kolyat said, "Then I wish you good luck, Ms. Shiro. Until we meet again."

Kolyat closed their communication, and as soon as he did, his letter came in to her OmniTool. It was the letter Thane had left behind for her, which Kolyat had just sent.

_Siha,_

_I write this with a heavy hand, knowing you will read this letter when I am no longer able to share my thoughts. I am dying, Siha. Perhaps because of the differences between our species, I can hope that time will treat you with kindness and dim the hurt of my passing to faded recollections that a drell would forever remember with perfect clarity._

_Selfishly, however, I could not leave this world without leaving a piece of me behind that would never fade._

_I once accepted my fate. Nothing remained but a shell destined to die. I only had to choose the when and how of my passing. I had refused to be confined to a bed, gasping horribly as my life beeped away to machinery I had no use for. I thought of my Irikah, broken, bloodied, and betrayed by my absence. Of Kolyat, small and afraid, bravely pushing at his eyes to stem the flow of tears I had entrusted to him to cry... for both our sakes._

_The expectation to move swiftly to my end vanished upon meeting you, and seeing you alive and well in Illium. You awoke me, Shiro. My heart quickened its sluggish beat if only to remain alive and be with you again when our mission was done. I was content to simply watch, take the time left given and praise all I know for allowing me to walk my final days with hope, certainty and peace that I am worthy of more than my cold isolation, solely because you believed._

_I love you. If all else whispers back into the tide, know this for fact. By grace given me by the Goddess Arashu, I bid her divine protection to you, my warrior-angel, my Siha, to succeed in your destiny. To light your path through the coming darkness. To give you hope, when all seems lost._

_I will await you across the sea._

_Thane_

Shiro's eyes watered again, and she hugged her arms, clasping the OmniTool to her chest. She then opened it again to save it to a password protected filename so no one could delete it.

She looked over to her incense, to see that it was almost done. At that moment, her OmniTool sounded again. "Yes?" She answered.

"Shiro." It was her Teacher. "I have heard that your drell has died. Our Intel has told us he died from his disease and from saving the salarian councilor. I'd like to let you know that we have inducted him posthumously to the Order. I am… sorry for your loss. I know you loved him very well."

She nodded, "Thank you."

"I know you are grieving, but our Order must move on." The Teacher said, "Our allies are rallying. Even though Commander Shepard does not know of our existence, we will still assist in the war against the Reapers. We will be heading for Earth to do battle. I'd like to know if you are still coming."

Shiro looked up at the sky, "Thane would find me foolish if I did not fight for our home world. I am with you."

"That is excellent. I will be personally coming to get you. Meet me at the docks when you are ready. My ship will be there." And their communication ended.

Shiro stood at the edge of the platform, looking down at the waters below her. Thane was gone, but she felt like he was still behind her, touching her shoulder, embracing her. He had died fighting for peace, to make sure that Cerberus would never attain power. Shiro thought it would be an insult on his memory if she did not do the same against the Reapers

She spread her opens wide to the sky, watching the clouds and the skycars above her. Finally, she jumped, falling like a swooping eagle down to the waters below, and disappearing into the shadows.

END


End file.
